The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines, and more specifically, to systems and methods for wash timing based on operating parameters of the turbine engines.
Turbine engines generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases flow against and around blades of the turbine, thereby driving rotation of the turbine and any external load. The external load may include an electrical generator. As the turbine engine operates, components may degrade and/or foul, resulting in reduced performance over the life of the system. The reduced performance may be in the form of reduced turbine engine output and/or efficiency and increased operating costs. To combat the reduced performance and the increased operating costs, the turbine may be washed upon an indication that the turbine engine output and/or efficiency has fallen below a determined level.